Love University
by CursedObsideonSmile
Summary: Four guys, one girl, YOU DECIDE! A magical, choose your own adventure-style story full of unexpected crossovers and twists and turns. You decide how Berwyn Altman's first year of college goes! Who will she fall in love with? The choice is up to you! Rated for swearing, and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1 -- Berwyn

There were six things Berwyn Altman couldn't stand. The first was that her birthday was on Halloween. The second was having roommates. And the other four were the boys who lived across the hall.

If it was up to Berwyn, she would spend the next four years of college renting a house in the suburbs behind the bookstore. But, as long as her mom was footing the bill, she was stuck in this apartment. At least she had the place to herself. The little, one bedroom wasn't big enough for two people anyway.

When she moved in, she thought this would be a new start. She had never been to Massachusetts before, and didn't know anyone here. And, even though she had never been more nervous in her life, she kept telling herself that this would be good for her.

She wasn't going to go to any of the stupid Freshman orientation parties that the university put on, but she told her mom that she would try to make friends. Berwyn didn't want to make friends, but her mom said she needed to make at least three new friend and show that Berwyn was going to make a change in her life. But Berwyn didn't want to make friends. She was here to study.

The party wasn't the best, just a smoke machine, a handful of glowsticks and a couple hundred friendless freshmen. So pretty much the cool kids. The punch was also remarkably unspiked. Yep, this party was off the hizz-ook.

Berwyn stood in the corner of the gym, bobbed her way through three or so songs before she had had enough. Her mom just needed a little proof that she had friends. Berwyn hoped that, if she stood close enough to a group of people, she could snap a picture and make it look like she had friends.

Then she could get back to studying.

The group Berwyn chose was a pretty normal looking bunch. A couple of girls who were having a bit too much fun considering, and a blond guy with an unnatural love for fingerless gloves.

They'd have to do.

In the middle of a karaoke version of Gangman Style, I wandered over to the group, pretending to text like a baus, and turned on the camera. As fast as possible, I snapped a picture.

But when I checked the photo, the blond guy was giving me the eyes.

At first, she thought it was just a trick of the camera-just a bad angle, but then she turned to the guy, and there he was, same obnoxious, come-hither eyes.

With a swagger of his eyebrows, he adjusted his fingerless glove and said, "Hey."

"Hi?"

"What's your name?"

"Berwyn..."

"Oh, cool. That was my sister's name."

"Was?"

"Yeah. She's dead. Well . . . was dead."

"What?"

"She ran off to join this hick who had a crossbow or something. They were camping out around Atlanta and some freak bit her. He must have had rabies or something because she started spazzing out in the brain and I don't even know . . . You remind me of her."

"...right."

"So you do you want to come back to my place?"

He smiled so charmingly. The girls behind Berwyn were smitten. One even fainted at his smile. Berwyn just started laughing.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dude. No. Just no."

He looked crushed. Oh well. Berwyn didn't care. She wasn't here for a boyfriend.

"Well," he said, "if you want to stop playing hard to get . . ." he reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Berwyn.

On the card was a picture of him, smoldering for the camera beside the words "Reid Garwin: I'm a son of Salem! Call me . . ."

"Super . . ." Berwyn tucked the card into her pocket. "Later."

"Later, tater."

Back at the apartment, Berwyn settled in to bed, excited for the next day, thinking about the strange boy she met at the party. Well, at least she got proof that she has friends.

Besides, she probably would never see that stupid boy again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, here's how this story's going to go down. You guys, in the comments, get to pick choose how the story goes. The most popular comment is the one I will write more. So here are the options. **

**In this installment, you get to pick Berwyn schedule:**

**a) Chemestry**

**b) Astronomy**

**c) Math**

**d) English**

**The choices you make, affect the outcome of the story. Choose wisely. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Reid

There were three things that Reid loved most: curly fries, the ladies, and most importantly his fingerless gloves. When one of these things denied him, they seemed to stay in his mind until he could have them. The curly fries had played hard to get before, but never the ladies. The ladies loved him so why not the allusive girl, Arwin?

"Or was it Bernet?" Reid mused out loud.

"Yes Reid!?" A multi-colored haired girl popped out from under the desk and hyperventilated at the thought of her name passing through the soft pink and slightly cracked lips of Reid Garwin.

"Who are you?" He scratched his beanie with his nude fingers.

An inhumane squee escaped the girl as she power crawled away from his desk and out the door.

"I am losing my game." He stood in a rush at the mere thought and caused his chair to clatter to the floor.

'I must know!' He walked out if his class, but the voice of his professor stopped him.

"Mr. Garwin, where are you going." Reid turned dramatically so fast his beanie almost fell of his head.

"To get my game back!" And out of thin air he summoned a pair of sunglasses and slide them onto his face and walked away with a swagger. The professor in sheer amazement swooned at the close proximity of the swagging boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door of the commons was kicked out. The students inside watched with mixed expressions: some in awe while others were not surprised, Reid walked in, but could not see the wonderful girl from last night. His focus returned to the task at hand.

He strolled up to a group of girls and gave them his Massachusetts Special Garwin Smile. As expected each girl started to become hot and bothered from the radiance that was his M.S.G.S. Reid zoned in on the blonde of the group and roamed his eyes over her form.

"Hey." Her face erupts into lava.

"Hi."

"I'm Reid Garwin."

"I'm Addy Adams." She twirls her hair around her finger.

"Nice blossom pumps, they remind me of someone very close to me." She leans forward, showing cleavage.

"Who?" Her eyelids start crunching like crazy.

"My late sister. She had a freak rabbit attack when she went was one a quest or something to find the Holy Grail. They thought it was just a cute little bunny but those things are killers..." He turned his head dramatically, while the girls looked on with sympathy.

"OMG! Are you ok?" She placed her free one on his forearm.

"I'm fine for now, but these nights have been lonely."

"What can I do?"

He slid his hand into his pocket once she asks and flashed his card.

"Call me, babe, and fix my tortured soul." He looks deep into her eyes and she swoons. He turns once she falls back into her friend and leaves.

"I'll make you a new man, Reid!"

"Well, that wasn't it. I've still got my game." Reid mused. "Why doesn't she like me?"

But Reid knew the answer, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

She probably didn't like him for the same reason everyone back home wasn't talking to him anymore. His backstory was as tragic as his gloves were fingerless. After the attack on Ipswich, Reid was traumatized. He didn't know how to make sense of the world any more. School wasn't an option any more. He wanted to take a break. His parents weren't too happy when his grades slipped. Then, when he didn't get into Harvard like the rest of his friends, he thought that that would be his chance to take his year off and see the world. His parents, though, wouldn't stand for that. They cut him off. He couldn't afford living on his own much, and got a scholarship to this stupid, little school. At least his parents were talking to him again. The boys, though...they needed a bit more time to come around.

When he snaps out of his inner monologue he notices classes are over and he is climbing up the third flight of stairs to his shared apartment. As he reached the top of the stairs he noticed someone new moving a box into the empty apartment in front of his door. When they come back out he noticed it to be the girl on his mind.

"Hey!" Berwyn's flinched when she sees the creep from yesterday.

"Crap." She tried to run into the apartment to throw the box down and close the door before Reid could put another word in, but he caught the closing door with his foot.

"Hey there neighbor." Reid strained his smile from the pain of his injured foot.

"Bye neighbor." She tried again, but he blocked.

"You didn't call me last night."

Her eyebrows arched up.

"Oh sorry, I probably lost it. _In a furnace."_

_"_Well here is anoth-" The door denies him of his view of his lady love.

He slid another one of his cards under the door, so she won't lose it again.

Now she has it. He turns and whistles a happy little tune as he unlocks his apartment and enters.


End file.
